tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pirate Corsair
}|GetValue= }| | name = Pirate Corsair | hp = 675 | exp = 350 | ratio = 0.518 | summon = -- | convince = 775 | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Pirates | abilities = Melee (0-170), Throwing Stars (0-150), Musical Strike (Decrease your melee skills by 75%). | maxdmg = 320 | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 90% | deathDmgMod = 101%>? | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 105% | earthDmgMod = 80% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = They will pursue their opponent while using distance attack with Throwing Stars, they run in very low health and will always attack the weakest Player they see and will switch back quickly even if Challenged by an Elite Knight. | sounds = "Hiyaa!"; "Give up!"; "Plundeeeeer!". | notes = The strongest class of pirates you will come across. They look fearsome and can deal a lot of damage if you are not careful. Usually they are found with large groups of other pirates. Deadly as a Vampire, maybe more so level 40+ recommended. | location = Nargor, Trade Quarter, Foreigner Quarter (Dock). | strategy = If hunting a certain area littered with an assortment of Pirates with Pirate Corsairs there too, make sure the other Pirates run (by hitting them down to an extremely low hp), to avoid being swarmed. Convincing other corsairs in the area can really prove effective as it'll cost less mana and resources to heal them rather than yourself. Mages: Mages should use Flame Strike, Ice Strike or Death Strike with a blocker or solo with mana shield and/or runes to bring them down faster. Watch out when you running after them or away from them, you might encounter more Pirates. Paladins: These should be dealt with care if you are below level 60. While running these creatures make sure you don't run into another spawn of pirates. Take them down as fast as possible; use a few heavy magic missile shots if it is necessary. Be careful of their throwing star attacks, if you forget to heal in between hits you might be killed. Using a throwing weapon with a shield helps alot to take less damage; still, they can do 300+ combos with just throwing stars. Knights: With at least 70/70 skills you can solo one with a good onehanded weapon and a good shield but to hunt them with profit, you should have at least 80/80 skills and level 60+. At lower skills, you probably want to use berserk to take them down faster. If meeting multiple corsairs along with other Pirates, you may want to use the Groundshaker and/or some GFBs. | loot = 0-100 gp, Compass, Sabre, Sword, Dark Shield, Dark Armor, 0-12 Throwing Stars, Treasure Map (Pirate), Hook (semi-rare), Peg Leg (semi-rare), Eye Patch (semi-rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Skull Candle (rare), Pirate Backpack (rare), Pirate Hat (rare), Pirate Boots (very rare), Piggy Bank (very rare). |}}